Nightmares
Warning: Gore and violence. Also swearing. Rubble burst his eyes open in a cold sweat. He was running from... a shadowed figure. He could only make out his glowing blue eyes in his black schema. He wailed, locking the door behind him as he jumped into the torture basement. Knowing how to operate the weapons, Rubble held a knife. He walked slowly toward the basement door. He flinched every step, expecting the figure to ram against the door and burst it open. But it was calm and quiet. He yelled out. "Marshall! Maishall! Millshall! Stillshall!?... anyone?... help!!! Please...I need you...I'm being chased...gonna get...murdered!" No-one came. Rubble wailed in sadness and pity, but he didn't have time. He kept creeping towards the door. A blinding blue flash oozed between the cracks of the wooden door. Then, it burst open as a screaming was being auditable. Rubble shrieked but couldn't move. The figure grasped his leg and held a bloody knife. It was getting closer...closer... And then he jammed it in his face. Rubble woke with a start. He realized that he had a nightmare and that it didn't actually happen. Later, he looked into the book, and saw a silhouette outside the window. He had blue eyes, and his fur was black. With a few white spots. Rubble looked inside the book and realized that the pup in there was the pup outside the window. The brothers were getting the tools ready for the pup. Rubble came down the stairs and his face was as pale as milk. The brothers noticed. Stillshall asked in his usual soft voice," Rubble? What's wrong?" Rubble told him the whole story. "You see... I had a nightmare about a pup tormenting me and chasing me and...killing me." Stillshall cringed and said that they'd help him cope. Rubble then finished. "And...I saw a pup outside the window. He...he's the same pup that was tormenting me. "I think we should get revenge." He said. "Yeah, we should." The pups got it ready and the brothers went up...except for Stillshall. "I wanna witness and help!" He said, with a radiant smile. The two pups, Rubble and Stillshall. They called the pup, and they eventually found him. He was sitting in the shade, eating all the other pups's snacks. He had forced them to give them to him by threatening to beat them up. He was chomping on a muffin when he saw the pups. "What is it, scrubs?" He glared at them. "Well....we...uh, wanted to make...a.....donation! Yes, a donation!" Rubble stammered. He looked at Stillshall. He gave Rubble the cupcake. It was a cupcake with green frosting. "Well, get outta here so I can eat my cupcake or i'll beat you up." said the very rude pup. "How rude!" Muttered Stillshall. Rubble took Stillshall and they hid in a nearby bush. The other kids ran away to their homes, afraid of the bully. The pup felt a little...tired. He tried to get up, but staggered and tripped. He then said weakly, "I...feel...so.....tired...." He collapsed into a coma. Nobody was around to see the two pups drag him away to their shop. "Success." Muttered Rubble. "Now take him to the basement. The pup started to stir, and he looked around. "Where...am I? What is going the hell on?" Rubble then said this and chuckled. "You have tormented me In my nightmare, killing me over and over. Now...I'm gonna kill YOU once and for all. What is your name?!" The pup wailed, not willing to tell them his name. His name was Scepp, and he was a bully to all the pups...vicious to humans. He tried biting and actually got Marshall's paw. "Why, you-" He grappled a big knife and struck, slicing his left ear off. He screamed, and it was sickening. The pups flinched as blood squirted and dropped, and he squealed. The dogs all looked at him. They laughed and then smiled, joking around about the sudden, bloody impact. Rubble said that he got it, and then got hooks. He shoved them in Scepp's mouth, and he couldn't spit them out. Rubble then asked again with clenched teeth. "What is your name!?" Scepp sobbed and said, "My name is...Sc-Scepp." Rubble then said, "Let's play Question Or Die. We ask a question and if you answer right, we take a hook out gently. But, if you get it wrong... "We yank it out and pull your teeth and gums. So... Stillshall will go first since she is the guest, after all." Rubble smiled and turned to Stillshall. He racked his head with a question to ask. Then, it dawned on him. "Here it is." He grinned and laughed maniacally. "How old am I?" Scepp glared with tears in his eyes. "How the fuck am I supposed to know that?" Stillshall glared with his teeth clenched. "I don't like your language, kid." They then walked up to his tail. Scepp wished he could take it back, but he couldn't. He pondered questions. Why was this happening? They killed just for some freaking cupcakes? This questioning was interrupted by excruciating pain on his rear. His tail was being sliced off with a scalpel. He screeched and yelped and strangled against the braces. But he couldn't break free. The tail was yanked out. He yelled, and his rear squirted entrails. The dogs just smirked and laughed at their success. "Shall we continue?" asked Stillshall, still grinning ear to ear. "Y-yes..." said Scepp. "What's th...the next que-question?" Marshall asked the next question. He grinned. "What color is the sky?" He asked. "Blue." Scepp sniffed. "What color is my eye?" Scepp sobbed. "Blue..." "My water?" "Blue." "Chases uniform?" "Blue." "Our Windows in here?" "Blue!" Rip! Marshall yanked a hook from Scepp's mouth. He winced in pain as a bit a blood and bone went flying. It made a tink! on the stone floor of the cellar. "Wrong." Said Marshall, grinning. "This is a basement. We don't have Windows in here...Let's do another question." He said. Rubble then bounced and said, "wait,wait, wait!!" "I wanna go too! Let me ask a question!" Marshall smiled and said, "Okay, Rubble." Rubble grinned menacingly at Scepp. He then asked this question." How long has this been happening?" Scepp gulped and sweated. The pups decided to deviate for a few minutes to save time. "Say, Scepp," said a malicious looking Rubble with a menacing grin on his face. Scepp sniffed and tried to close his eyes, but Marshall said this. "No, Scepp, you have to have your eyes open! So that way you can see the triumph of my bestie Rubble!" Marshall walked to the metal case box and grabbed something. He sharpened it. While he did, the two other dogs advanced on him. They had devious looks on their faces. Rubble though, he had the more malicious expression, with a grim smile curling ear to ear. "So you like to bully people, eh?" Rubble cooed, with a grim frown. "Well guess what, you piece of trash?" Scepp sobbed. "What?" He sniffed, tears and blood tearing up. Rubble looked at him with grim expression. "You were a menace in my early years. You traumatized ALL of us. Now, tell us why, you sad, sad vaginuan." Sccep teared up, sighed, and told the story. "Nobody loved me. When I was born my parents threw me off to the curb because I was different. So...I was filled with hate." Stillshall spoke up. "No excuse for what you did." He hissed. Marshall came back with a very sharp knife. He then, with difficulty, sawed away Scepp's eyelids, with blood pooling. "Well....now, before we continue, I want you to know that you're a dirty little fucker, and deserve to freaking die." Rubble then screamed and punched him in the face repeatedly, resulting in Scepp having cuts and bruises, as well as a black eye. Then Rubble got a glass shard and jammed it into Scepps blackened damaged eye. He wailed with agony as blood squirted in all directions, with him wailing. "Now back to it." Said a grinning Marshall. We will sing a short song first." Then Rubble tuned up the acoustic guitar and then the three dogs began to sing. ������������������������������������������������ When you Have a dream You can Be in screams. Tears and Cuts and Blooooooddd.... Then it's time to die. ������������������������������������������������ "Back to it" Stillshall growled, angry about his friend being traumatized by this mean pup. "How long was this happening, you dirty little butt head?" Then, Stillshall got a spear knife and sawed off Scepp's skin off his remaining ear. He had no idea, but if he had nothing, his gums and teeth would be removed in an excruciating way. "Um...3 years?" Rip! Scepp cried, and then said to stop. The pups finally decided to wrap things up. Rubble cut a hole in Scepp's chest. Then Rubble sawed off Scepp's jaw with a hack saw, but had difficulty with it being connected to the skin. "Marshall?" Asked a cunning Rubble. "I need a scalpel." Then Marshall happily got it for him and then Rubble successfully sawed away the jaw of the bully, Scepp. Scepp couldn't feel much. His vision became blurry, but Rubble jammed adrenaline into his chest, and his eyes burst open. Scepp wanted to say something, and tried to say it. But there was one problem....every time he tried to speak, due to having no jaw, it ended up in a gurgle, splattering blood all over the place. He tried for twelve times. He had absolutely no luck whatsoever, only successfully making a bloody mess. "I want to honestly say," said Stillshall, with a malicious grin, "...that this bully sure is tasting his own medicine. But I know the ultimate way to destroy his pain resistance." Scepp started to sob with blood everywhere. But the dark coated pup gave no mercy. He grabbed a mace and hit him in the stomach, being covered in uncontrollable blood and entrails. A sticky mess was on Stillshall, but he wasn't done yet. The dark coated, merciless dog grabbed a thread. He pulled it and strapped it onto Scepps hands and feet. He then pulled as hard as possible, with Marshall and Rubble nagging at Scepp and laughing. Blood squirted everywhere with Scepp trying to scream but just gurgle on more blood. Stillshall was covered in it. Then, finally, chunks and blood of his hands went flying. It went through the muscle, and went to the bone. Scepp sobbed and gurgled hard. But the soundproof walls just reflected and nobody would hear. Stillshall, Marshall and Rubble got the thread and wrapped it around his arms, legs, and neck. They left it. "Time for the harvest, My favourite part." said Rubble with a grim smile. Sickly, Scepp groaned but couldn't really talk due to a missing jaw. Rubble sawed a line into his chest, with two horizontal lines on the top and bottom. Then, the other dogs helped him harvest, all grinning maliciously. Scepp felt sick seeing his liver, kidney, stomach and other body parts be taken out and being put in a bucket. He then saw his last lung be cut up. His vision became blurry. He started to get a vision. Things got dark..."Why...did you...do this?" The last thing he saw was Rubble, smiling triumphantly. "You were tormenting me in my dreams. I just had enough. Plus, you were on the list. Bye, nightmares!" The pups readied the thread. Then, they let it rip. The pups yanked and his parts went flying. Scepp then died. He closed his eyes. Scepp was gone. The pups took the decapitated corpse of Scepp, which was also legless, and threw it into an incinerator. They took the limbs and chopped them into tiny pieces. They did it for sprinkles. The line of skulls were there, staring lifelessly as the English Bulldog. "You'll have a friend soon. He may be a little rowdy and mischievous at first but you can calm him down." He then walked up to the head, got a knife, and cut away at the skin.... once he was done, the hide was detached, and the skull was placed at the end of the rows of skulls. �� Later, Rubble took the hide and then turned it into clothing. Then, he slept peacefully. No nightmares. Just normal cheery dreams. He then woke up In the morning and sold the pastries. He grinned and said to Marshall, "I did it, and now..I am a man!" The two laughed and continued selling.